The Case of the Missing Wand
by frodo16424
Summary: Holmes (Frodo, that is), and Watson (Sam) help find the Thain's wand Complete
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's characters, or any of Arthur Conan Doyle's.

Ch. 1 Welcome

Welcome to 221B Bagshot Row. Dr. Samwise Watson, at your service. Please, enter and sit by the fire and rest. If you wish, I will tell you how I met and became friends with that most incomparable detective, Frodo Holmes. Ah, I see it is time for lunch. Please join me.

I hope you enjoyed our repast. Let us go into the parlor and I will be happy to tell you my story.

It was a dark and dreary winter day when I entered Hobbiton. I was looking for a place to stay as it was getting on towards dark. I inquired at the Green Dragon and was introduced to Frodo Holmes. He said that, indeed, he had an extra room. Furthermore, he told me he was looking for someone to share his smial as he was by himself. 

I went with him to see if the rooms were what I was looking for. As soon as I saw them, I knew my search was at an end. I settled in as easily as if I had been born there. 

After supper, we sat in companionable silence, both of us smoking our pipes. As the silence grew, I could feel Holmes' eyes on me. Finally, he said, "I don't mean to pry, but there are some things I've noticed. I see you were in service to Gondor, and that you have received wounds that still have not yet properly healed." 

"How did you guess that? I never told anyone of my service nor my injury. You are right, of course. I served as healer for the King of Gondor. I saw a guard down. I went to try and help them. The enemy cut my leg. I was luckier than the guard. I, at least, survived. He did not. I left the service after that." I sat for a few minutes, trying to gather my wits. I had vowed never to reveal my past. It was still painful.

"My dear Watson, I did not mean to bring up painful memories. Please forgive me. As for guessing, that is something I never do. I will explain. I knew you were in service in Gondor due to the fabric of your clothing. That type of fabric is found only in and around Gondor, as is the style of your weskit. The injury to your leg is even more evident. I have watched you as you walked. There is a slight limp. Further, you rest with your leg slightly elevated on a stool. So you see, it is elementary, my dear Watson."

"Amazing, Holmes!" I replied. "It's not really so amazing, Watson. A lot of people move through life without ever noticing anything further away that the tip of their nose. I see it is getting late. Let us retire for the evening. I have Mistress Gamgee making us breakfast. Goodnight. I will see you in the morning," said Holmes. 


	2. The Thain

PeachPawz: Thanks so much for the kind words. It seems easier to write in the first person, for some reason. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Ch. 2 Meeting the Thain

How nice to see you again. Please join me as I continue my story.

I awoke to a beautiful sunny day. I could smell breakfast being made, and made my ablutions in haste so as not to miss Mistress Gamgee's most delicious cooking. As I entered the kitchen, Holmes was already seated.

"Well, Watson, how did you sleep? I hope I did not wake you when I played my violin last night. I never thought to warn you of my one bad habit," said Holmes, with a twinkle in his blue eyes. 

"To be quite honest, Holmes, I never gave any thought to it. I remember hearing a violin, but it sounded sweet. Actually, I believe it made me sleep even better."

"Splendid, Watson! Now, do you have any plans for today, or are you going to rest?" asked Holmes.

"I do have plans, at least for this morning. I have some patients I would like to check, and then I might look around and see about getting some kind of space as an office. I will be setting up my practice here in Hobbiton."

"May I suggest 221A Bagshot Row? It's right next-door, and really does not need much in the way of renovating. I own it, and have been looking for the right person to rent to. I am sure we can come to an agreement easily enough. How about it?"

"Really Holmes! I don't know how to thank you. I will take you up on your offer. I wouldn't have far to walk. It certainly is generous of you."

Breakfast went quickly, and as Holmes got up, Mistress Gamgee returned. "I'll take care of the breakfast dishes, then will leave something for elevenses," she said, smilingly.

I fetched my bag, and left to do my morning rounds. It was almost time for second breakfast by the time I was finished. As I went up the walk, I noticed a rather tall hobbit enter the door. I went inside, set my bag in my room, and then went to the kitchen. 

The hobbit I had seen entering was there with Holmes. "Ah, Watson. Glad you made it back in time. I would like to introduce you to the Thain, Peregrin Took." 

The Thain grinned. "Please call me Pippin. I answer to that easier than Peregrin." 


	3. The Thain's Story

Disclaimer: belongs to Tolkien and Doyle, not me

Ch 3 The Thain's story

"Dr. Sam Watson at your service," I replied. "I hope I did not interrupt anything important. I will just get some biscuits and a mug of tea ands retire to my room." I started to suit action to my words, when Holmes very firmly said, "Don't be ridiculous, Watson. I believe The Thain was just about to explain his problem." Turning to Pippin, he said, "I trust you will not mind if my colleague hears your story as well?" Pippin replied, "I see no problem. After all, it is really nothing I've tried to hide. Just more of an annoyance than anything else."

"Splendid! Let us retire to the sitting room. It'll more comfortable, especially since Watson can rest his leg." Holmes escorted us out of the kitchen and into the parlor.

With that, we took our drinks and sat down. "Now, Pippin. Please start at the beginning for Watson's benefit, if you would be so kind." Holmes turned to me to say "Pippin had just started his tale when you entered. Please continue, lad."

With a quick smile to Holmes, Pippin began. "As you know, Holmes, I became Thain upon the death of my father, Paladin Took. When I became Thain, my cousin Meriadoc Brandybuck had the elves carve a special wand for me. I never put much stock in the symbols of the office, but this wand was special for me. I will try and describe it to you. It was almost as tall as me. It was made from the wood of a Mallorn tree and carved by the elves. It is a sun-kissed golden color-as when the sun first rises in the morning. It is richly carved, with vines and leaves of the Mallorn tree and is tipped with silver.

"I usually kept it in the wardrobe in my study. I am not in the habit of using it for everyday work. I would use it when I had to settle a serious dispute. Sometimes, the symbols of office seem to be more important than whoever is actually holding the office. 

"Now, where was I? Oh, yes. The wand. As I stated, I went to retrieve it, but it was not there. I searched, but it was nowhere to be found. I hope you will be able to find it and find whoever took it. I would be most grateful. Do you think you will be able to help?"


	4. Great Northern Tooks

PeachPawz: Thanks for the kind words. Enjoy!

Ch 4 Great Northern Tooks

"I would very much like to see where this took place, if possible. I realize it would be short notice, and I apologize. Would it be too much trouble to put us up? I hope you will come with me, Watson. I would appreciate your help. As to your question, Thain, I will certainly do my best to find your wand."

"You would be very welcome in my home, Holmes. My wife, Diamond, is always ready to welcome guests. We always have room for more," replied Pippin.

"I would be delighted to accompany you, Holmes. All my patients are doing very well, so I have the time. I am looking forward to seeing more of the Shire," I told Holmes.

"Splendid! Then it is settled. We will meet you in about three days, if that is acceptable with the two of you. Now, Pippin, is there any more information you can tell me?" said Holmes.

"Well, there are two things, but I'm certain they don't have anything to do with the wand. However, I'll tell you. About three days before the wand was missing, someone entered Great Smials. We checked, but nothing was missing. We could tell someone was inside because we could see faint footprints on the hall floor. The second thing was…different. I really don't know how to explain it. I'll try anyway. We have distant relations up North, about a fortnight's journey. We had been out on an outing with our children. When we returned, there were two hobbits I didn't recognize. They introduced themselves as being from the Great Northern Tooks. 

"Naturally, I checked with my mother, and she knew of these relations, although she has never seen them personally. I learned they usually kept to themselves and, for some reason, known only to them, refused to have anything to do with the Tooks here in the Shire. When I mentioned the visitors to my mother, she didn't know why they decided to visit."

"Did the visitors give any reason for their visit?" asked Holmes. "All they said was that they had heard was that there was a new Thain, and that they wanted to meet me. It seemed rather odd, because I don't remember anyone coming down when my father became Thain. They only stayed for one night, then abruptly left," said Pippin.

"I think it may be better if you let no one know who I really am," said Holmes. "When we go to Tookland, just introduce me as a distant relation, Fredegar Underhill."

I see you are getting weary. Let us eat, and retire for the night. I will continue in the morning, if you so desire. Sleep well, my friend.


	5. Great Smials

Ch 5 Great Smials

Welcome, Welcome! Please accept my apologies. I didn't mean to make you wait, my friend. What? You wish to hear more of my story? I'm flattered. Very well, I will continue.

Let's see, where was I? Oh, yes. Holmes and I were going with the Thain to his home. It was a somewhat cloudy day, when we left. I enjoyed the trip, as it gave me a chance to see a part of the Shire I hadn't seen before. My two traveling companions told me the rich history of the land we were traveling through. They told me of the settling of the Shire, and of the ones who gave it life. 

It was toward the evening of the second day that we came within sight of our destination. I could see the welcoming lights of the Great Smials as we grew near. I could see that Peregrin was happy to be back home. 

As we approached the door, a hobbit lass bade us enter. Holmes and I entered, and were introduced to Diamond Took. She had a straightforward manner, which I admired. I could imagine the two of them working as a team. There was no doubt the two belonged together.

"How was your trip, Dr. Watson?" Diamond asked as she took my wrap. "I have dinner ready, Peregrin. Please take our guests to the kitchen, dear. I'll be with you shortly. I am going to make sure your rooms are aired, and that the fire is lit. Please excuse me." With that, she gave us a smile and a wink to Peregrin. Both Holmes and I saw the blush that came into Peregrin's face, and smiled at the Thain. 

After dinner, Holmes asked Pippin to show him where he normally kept his wand. We went into the study, and he showed Holmes the wardrobe where the wand was usually setting. Holmes scrutinized the door, the inside of the wardrobe, and the floor around it. "Was this ever locked?" asked Holmes. "No, it was always open. I had no reason to lock it. Everyone knew it was here, of course. There was no reason to keep it hidden. It doesn't mean anything to anyone else," replied the Thain.

"How many are staying here?" asked Holmes. Pippin thought for a moment, then said, "I believe, including you and Dr. Watson, there should be 27. I can check with Diamond, if you wish." "No, I will take your word. Are all of them relations?" asked Holmes. Peregrin laughed and said, "No. There are actually 15 relations, Diamond, you, Dr. Watson, and myself. The other 8 are those who work for us. Do you need to know what their jobs are?" "No," laughed Holmes. "I don't need to know that. Are all the workers known to you personally?" "Yes. I never hire anyone out of the Shire, unless they are known to us."

"Do you know all the relations personally? I realize this is a rather strange question, but I assure you it is important." Holmes was looking at Pippin when he asked the question. The Thain looked rather surprised, but thought for a moment before answering. "Yes, I know everyone who is staying here. I personally invited all of them to stay here." 


	6. Troubles in Tuckborough

PeachPawz: You're correct. My brain gets ahead of my fingers sometimes. My English teachers are smacking me on the head! LOL!

Ch 6 Troubles in Tuckborough

Holmes looked again at the wardrobe. As he looked inside, he picked something from the doorframe, and put it in his pocket. He examined the floor where the wand had rested. As he finished his examination, the steward entered the room. 

"Thain, there is a problem with the fodder for the horses. Evidently, some of the hay got wet, and is not fit to give it to the animals. Is there anymore fresh hay?"

"How did it get wet? I thought the roof had been repaired, and fresh hay stored. You know we can't use moldy hay. Please send a messenger to Buckland. See if it is possible for them to sell some so we can care for the animals," said Pippin.

"Very well, sir." With that, the steward took his leave. Peregrin shook his head.

"It seems that things are getting out of control. Just when I think things are going smoothly, a problem crops up. It's never anything really serious, just a lot of little things. It's more of a nuisance than anything. I'm sorry. I did not mean to tell you of my troubles. I hope you will forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, Thain. As for your troubles, I would very much like to hear exactly what has gone wrong. It might even make them seem less burdensome. Please tell me what has happened," said Holmes with a smile.

"Hm, perhaps you're right. Very well, let me see. I'm not sure of some of the sequences as far as time is concerned, but I will try to be as concise as possible. First, the cows got out of the paddock and into the cornfield, ruining the harvest. Then, the roof on the stable developed a hole, which, when it rained, got the hay wet. The hay then got moldy, so, of course it was unusable. Someone then let the horses out of the paddock, and they wound up in Buckland. Luckily, Merry, my cousin, found them and returned them. Then, someone dammed the river so it would overflow its banks. Then, someone started a fire outside the barn, which was put out with no one getting hurt," replied Peregrin.

"Don't forget about the flour and sugar being mixed together. Also, someone spilled the ale out of the casks. Also, someone tore the bed linens, and threw ashes from the fireplaces all over the floors," said Diamond, as she came in to tell us that our rooms were ready. "It took us all day to clean everything. I had to wash all the curtains as well. It appeared as though they were used for towels."

I could sense how unsettling it was for her. Peregrin put his arm around his wife's waist in wordless comfort. She gave us a smile, and left the room. Pippin looked after her and said quietly "I hope that nothing else goes wrong. She is my strength and my comfort. I bid you good night, and pleasant dreams. Tomorrow is the beginning of a new day. I will see you at breakfast. Thank you again for taking the time to come here." With a bow, the Thain quietly left the room and shut the door.


	7. Breakfast

PeachPawz: Thanks for the kind words. Subtle hints are harder to write, but is fun.

Ch 7 Breakfast

Holmes and I met the rest of the residents of the Smials at breakfast. As Pippin entered the dining area with Diamond, the cook came over to them. She talked to Diamond, who then left to go the kitchen with her. Pippin came over to Holmes and I was sitting.

"Is there a problem?" asked Holmes.

"Yes, the cook said there were two breakfasts missing. The cooks set up the breakfast dishes so that there would be no delay in serving."

"Would anyone get during the early hours and perhaps eat before anyone else?" asked Holmes.

"No. Everyone knows that if they do get hungry during the night, they can go and get anything they wish. We let everyone know what we are serving for the various meals, so they are aware of the food that is needed."

"I see. Would it be possible for me to examine the kitchen, after breakfast, of course? I would not want to get in the way of the cooks," replied Holmes.

"Certainly. I will let the kitchen help know. If you wish to talk to any of them, you may use my study. I am going to be out most of the day, as I want to check the fields." With that, the Thain went to eat, leaving Holmes and I with Diamond who had returned from the kitchen.

"Thank you for being here," she said. "I know that Pippin is more worried than he lets on. He does not let anyone else see that side of him. All they see is the mischievous hobbit he was when he was younger. I see the responsible Thain he has grown into."

"Please feel free to ask any questions you wish. I will do my best to answer them."

"Thank you. Perhaps you would be so kind as to give me some idea of just who is staying here. Peregrin has told me that there were 17 relations staying here. If I remember correctly, he also said there were 8 servants."

"That is correct. The servants, or as I would rather call them, employees, are longtime friends. We have two cooks, five field hands, and a young hobbitess who is a room attendant."

"May I ask why you say room attendant rather than maid?" I asked. 

"The reason is simple," said Diamond. "Maids usually attend the person, while a room attendant does just that-attend to the room."


	8. The Attendant's Story

Ch 8 The attendant's Story

The young hobbitess entered the Thain's study hesitantly. "Iris Bracegirdle, at your service. You wish to talk to me?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, if you don't mind. I have some questions for you. I understand that several times lately, there were beds slept in after you had already made them. Would it be possible for you to tell me of them?" said Holmes.

"Certainly sir. I have noticed that several times. I would make the bed; then, when I would re-enter the room in order to sweep, the bed would look as if someone had slept in it. I reported it immediately to Mrs. Took. We asked everyone if they slept there, but no one admitted it. The Thain and his wife is very firm-once the beds are made, if you sleep in them, you remake it."

Holmes thought for a moment, and then asked Iris "Do you, by chance remember when this first happened?"

"Certainly, I remember exactly, Mr. Holmes. It was three weeks ago. Actually, it was the day before the Thain's wand disappeared. There is one other piece of information that might be of interest. I noticed some old clothing is missing. There were three shirts and two pairs of pants missing."

Holmes' eyes lit up. He nodded, and said, "Thank you, Miss Iris. I very much appreciate having that information. It fitrs in with the tentative theory I have." 

He thanked Iris for taking the time from her busy schedule and coming in to talk to him. He then went to talk to Pippin in the study. Shortly afterwards, two figures slipped from the Great Smials and went to Buckland, where they were warmly greeted.

Meanwhile, Holmes went to investigate the rest of the Smials, as Peregrin and Diamond went about their various duties.

Ah, I see it is bedtime. May the Valar watch over you, and the Illuvator keep you safe until we meet in the morn.


	9. Making Plans

PeachPawz: It's getting closer!

Ch 9 Making plans

'Quel amrun, or, perhaps I should say, Good Morning. What a glorious day! Please, be seated, and I will, if you wish continue my story. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Now I remember. 

The rest of the day, Holmes spent among the help. He also talked to the relations that were staying there. When he returned to our room that evening, he said, "Well, my dear Watson, I now know where the Thain's wand is, and who took it. I still need to actually find the thieves. I believe that might take a bit of doing. However, it should not be much longer. The Thain and I have made plans. I hope you will assist me. I assure you there might be some danger. I will understand if you do not wish to become involved, but in the short time I have known you, I feel I can count on you. Will you say aye?"

I was surprised and honored that Holmes would put his life in my hands. I accepted his offer, saying "Of course. I would gladly assist. I am not afraid of danger. I do not look for it, but neither will I back down."

Holmes then told me of the plans that he and Peregrin had made. I could see there was danger involved, for all of us. I could only hope that whatever it was that Holmes saw in me would be enough to see us through. 

We decided to wait until everyone would be in bed before we would make the final plans with Pippin. We did not want to involve Diamond, but she was as hard as the gem she was named after. Pippin laughed as he told us "I could have told you she would be in the middle of the plan. After all, she had to tame me, and that was not easy."

Diamond just looked at her husband. She then said "After all, I will be able to be of assistance, especially if everything goes according to your plans."

"I agree," said Holmes. "I must admit, I was wondering how we would be able to do what we need to do. But with your assistance, Diamond it will work."

Peregrin nodded. He looked at his wife, and said "There is one stipulation - if there are weapons brought forth, you will immediately leave. I cannot and will not lose you, my love. Promise!"

Diamond agreed. "I will do so, my love. You must promise me to use caution under the same circumstances." The Thain nodded. "Agreed."


	10. Travel plans

PeachPawz: Thanks for the kind words. Although the words don't always come when I call them. LOL Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Ch 10 Travel plans

Greetings, mellon nin! Please accept my sincerest apologies for not continuing my story. I hope you will forgive me. It has been a nasty winter, and several hobbits have been taken with the Winter Sickness. Fortunately, both Holmes and myself managed to stay healthy, thank Eru!

I will continue, if you so desire. I believe the last we saw each other, plans had been laid to uncover the thief or thieves, and to recover the wand…

We adjourned to the Thain's study to study our plans and to make sure nothing was overlooked. Peregrin was due to ride out in about two or three days to check on the harvest, and to see to the needs of the elderly hobbits that he was responsible for. It was decided that he should go and see to his duty first. 

"I will tell you where your wand is, if you wish. However, I would counsel you to leave it. It will come to no harm, and it is my belief that it would tipping our hand sooner that what is really necessary," said Holmes. 

"My dear Holmes, by all means do tell me where it is. I quite agree that it should stay where it is, wherever that may be."

"Very well." With that, Holmes told us where it was. Peregrin laughed so hard, he had to sit down. "That is preposterous! But what a place to put it! I must say, I should have noticed. However, let it stay there for now. My only question is, will the perpetrators leave before we are ready to unmask them?"

"I don't believe so. They will not leave until they think they can do so without anyone being the wiser. Therefore, go on your travels. I will stay here, if that meets with your satisfaction."

"We are in your debt, Mr. Holmes. I, for one, feel that everything will go as planned. We will do as you say." With that, Diamond rose on her toes and planted a kiss on Holmes' cheek. We then left the study and went our separate ways, Pippin and Diamond to pack for the journey, and Holmes and I to see to our weapons.

I see it is getting late, and Anar is setting. I think is time for us to part for tonight. Quel esta, mellon nin. 


	11. Silver Pennies

I hope my readers will excuse the tardiness of this post. I hope to do better in the future. Unfortunately, sometimes life gets in the way! Mea culpa!

Ch 11 Silver pennies

Mae govennan, mellon-nin! I hope you will excuse me whenever I slip into the Grey tongue, but my years of service in Gondor taught me many languages, and I love the sound of the language of the Firstborn.

Now, with your kind permission, I will continue my story.

Peregrin and Diamond went on their journey. We knew it would be a matter of about a month before the Took's return. We stayed at the Smials, and entertained the rest of the hobbits with stories and songs.

One evening, after we had retired, we heard furtive footsteps in the hall. They hesitated outside our door; then went on. Holmes motioned to me turn down the lamp, and he looked out in the hall. He shook his head, and said, "I don't see anyone. Best beware, Watson. The game is afoot! It is getting close to the end, and I believe that our unseen friends are getting a little anxious." With that, the door was closed and bolted for the remainder of the evening.

After breakfast, Holmes went for a brisk walk, while I gave some medical assistance to one of the cooks that had burned her hand on a hot kettle. It had blistered, so I put some salve on it, and put a light dressing on it to keep the air off. 

Finally, the Thain and his party returned. It was simply a question of how soon we would put our plan into action. We decided that a fortnight from then would the time. It would be a long time coming, but we would be patient.

Finally, it was time. All our planning would come to fruition shortly. Pippin called the steward into his study and directed him to take 27 silver pennies and keep them until called for. He then sent a message to Buckland.

The stage was set. The steward was to bring everyone into the main dining area. There were many hobbits, from the Thain and his wife, to the smallest child. Everyone came, stable hands, cooks, gardeners, everyone obeyed the summons from the Thain.

Holmes and Pippin were in front, while the steward and I were in the rear. There were a few hobbits I had not seen, but I felt no threat from any. Pippin stood and started to speak.

"I wish to thank all of you for being so prompt. I realize there are chores not being done, but there is something more important. As you know, the Wand of the Thain is missing. I have asked Mr. Frodo Holmes and Dr. Samwise Watson for the aid in possibly retrieving it. They have kindly assented to do so."

He inclined his head towards us. We nodded back. There was a hum from the packed room. "I will not take any more time than is needed. There is one thing I would have you do. As the steward comes around, you will each receive a silver penny. It will be yours to keep or spend as you wish. It is a token of thanks."

The steward did as he was bid, moving around the room, handing out the coins. He returned to the Thain, who said, "Did everyone receive one?"

"Aye, except for you, Diamond, myself, and Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson." He showed the five pennies he had left. 

Peregrin said "Please pass the remaining pennies to the five you mentioned. Make sure you receive one yourself." 

Very well, sir." The steward put his words into action. 

At a glance from Pippin, Holmes started to speak. "First, I would like to thank everyone for their most admirable hospitality. We have been warmly received, and have

enjoyed our stay here. I, indeed, know where the Thain's wand has been secreted. I know why it was taken. I also know by whom."

There was a stir at Holmes' words, which hushed when Holmes again began to speak. 


	12. Ch 12 Unveiled

Sorry this took so long, but I could not get it right. I think I have it now. Hope you enjoy this. 

A special thank you to all the reviewers.

Ch 12 The unveiling

There was a murmur as Holmes' words were spoken. I noticed that there were two young hobbits behind me wearing grey cloaks with their hoods covering their faces. The Thain glanced casually in my direction, and he nodded his head. So far everything was going according to the plans we had made.

Holmes then said, "Has everyone received their silver penny?" He looked around the room as a murmur of assent was heard - except for the two cloaked figures. "Nay, we did not get one." 

All heads turned towards them. They threw off their hoods to disclose the Thain's son Faramir Took and his cousin, Saradoc Brandybuck, the son of Meriodoc Brandybuck, the Master of Buckland.

"Are you positive you handed out twenty-seven pennies?" Holmes asked the steward.

"Aye, I am positive." The steward quietly replied, then moved beside Peregrin.

"Very well." Holmes' voice was the only sound heard in the room. "The facts are as follows: There are visitors, from a collateral branch of Tooks. Afterwards, footprints are seen in the hall. The Thain's wand then is missing. There was a great deal of wanton mischief, with cows being let out of their paddock and into the cornfield; holes deliberately bored into the barn roof so hay would get mouldy; casks of ale being breached and general mischief being done in the smial itself. I have also heard reports of breakfasts missing, clothing being taken, and beds being slept in after they were made."

Holmes started to pace as he spoke. I noticed he was getting nearer the Thain each time. 

"I have all the pieces of the puzzle. There were two perpetrators. They knew the Thain would be gone for some days. How they got that information is not relevant at this time. They arrived to an empty smial. They gained entrance to Tuckborough, roaming the halls, leaving their dusty footprints. They were after one thing - the wand of office. They thought that without it, the Thainship would then revert to that branch of the Tooks."

As Holmes was talking, his pacing was leading him nearer and nearer to the far doorway. 

"However, they were not quick enough in leaving. The Thain returned a little quicker - and they were not able to take the wand with them. What was to be done? Leave the wand? No. After all, that is what they came to get. Stay, and be found? Again, no. It would be of no use if they were detained. What was to be done? A solution was then found - stay hidden, and, eventually, leave and take the wand."

There was absolute silence as Holmes looked around the room. "Thain Peregrin, I hereby return your wand." With that, Holmes reached out and appeared to be detaching a part of the carving from the wall. All were amazed as the carving easily came off, revealing the wand.

Peregrin smiled, and said "I thank you for returning it. However, there is still the matter of the ones that stole it."

"Ah, I have not forgotten that. I will give you the thieves now." With that, Holmes reached out and grabbed two hobbits that were standing near the doorway. "Here are the thieves." Holmes brought them forward to stand before the Thain.

"Why did you steal the wand? It would not have made any difference whether I had it or not. It is simply a memento. It was the gift of a beloved cousin and has nothing to do with the office I hold." There was a look of sadness in Pippin's eyes as he spoke to the two hobbits. 

"You are correct. We are part of the Great Northern Tooks. You, sir, are correct in your statements. We did indeed, enter the smial, and steal the wand. We then decided, that since there were so many hobbits already here, two more would not be noticed. I see we were wrong in that assumption. We had to eat, and sleep, somewhere. We were unable to remove the wand, so I decided to glue it on the wall. I was not able to tell where it was after it was attached. I do not see how you could find it so quickly."

Holmes said merely "I noticed it only after a bit of time had passed."

"Did you also do the mischief, such as the holes in the roof, letting the cows out, and all the other mischief?"

The second hobbit spoke up. "No, I did that. There would have been more, if HE had not been here. We could not move around as we did before." 

The next day, Holmes and I were ready to leave. Peregrin and Diamond met us after breakfast.

"We are most grateful to you," said the Thain. "Here is a small token of our appreciation and gratitude." With that, they handed Holmes a box of Mallorn, bound with gold. Inside was a pipe, carved in the likeness of a dragon, with the bowl being the head. 

"Here is a special gift for you, as well, Dr. Watson." I received a medicine chest, bound with silver and filled with the healing herbs that grew in Tuckborough, and Buckland.

We left Tuckborough, and wended our way back to the shire. 

We received word later that the hobbits were later tried before a court, and found guilty. They were taken back North, and banned from the Shire for life. 


End file.
